1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer software, and, more specifically, to object-oriented computer applications.
Portions of the disclosure of this patent document contain material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
2. Background Art
With advancements in network technology, the use of networks for facilitating the distribution of media information, such as text, graphics, and audio, has grown dramatically, particularly in the case of the Internet and the World Wide Web. One area of focus for current developmental efforts is in the field of web applications and network interactivity. In addition to passive media content, such as HTML definitions, computer users or "clients" coupled to the network are able to access or download application content, in the form of applets, for example, from "servers" on the network.
To accommodate the variety of hardware systems used by clients, applications or applets are distributed in a platform-independent format such as the Java.RTM. class file format. Object-oriented applications are formed from multiple class files that are accessed from servers and downloaded individually as needed. Class files contain bytecode instructions. A "virtual machine" process that executes on a specific hardware platform loads the individual class files and executes the bytecodes contained within.
A problem with the class file format and the class loading process is that class files often contain duplicated data. The storage, transfer and processing of the individual class files is thus inefficient due to the redundancy of the information. Also, an application may contain many class files, all of which are loaded and processed in separate transactions. This slows down the application and degrades memory allocator performance. Further, a client is required to maintain a physical connection to the server for the duration of the application in order to access class files on demand.
These problems can be understood from a review of general object-oriented programming and an example of a current network application environment.